Super mario thanksgiving
by Animediva943
Summary: A thanksgiving fanficton featuring our favorite plumbers and thier friends and enemies. ONESHOT.


Hi there everyone it's me animediva943 with a new one-shot for thanksgiving. I decided to put this story in this category is because thanksgiving is about family and friends and all of that stuff so I put it here.

Mario belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto.

Super Mario thanksgiving

"Come on Luigi, we have to hurry up!" Mario shouted to his younger brother who was in the kitchen standing at the kitchen bringing what appeared to be some pumpkin pie that he had just baked fresh out of the oven. Both he and Mario were dressed to go to a special event but Luigi wasn't ready to go because he was still cooking some food to bring over to the event.

"I'll be there in a minute, bro!" Luigi called through the house. He was struggling to get everything ready for what seemed like a very important event. He was finished with dessert and was currently wrapping up the macaroni and trying to bring it to the door. Mario was in a huge hurry for them to get wherever where they were going.

"Mario, a little help, pleases?" he asked trying to hold up the pie along with the heavy bowl with four pounds of Macaroni and cheese. Sure the bowl wasn't that heavy but what was holding him back was trying to hold it without dropping it and having part of his feast on the floor. The older plumber went and grabbed the bowl and carried everything. He was still in a hurry to get to where they were supposed to go. So he threw Luigi his jacket and started to head out the door.

"M- Mario, wait a minute!" he cried trying to catch up to the red clad plumber. Then they were on their way to the highly anticipated thanksgiving event. They traveled via Mario's plumber truck from Brooklyn to the nearest portal to get to the mushroom kingdom. They drove around the borough but have yet to find a portal that could lead to the mushroom kingdom.

* * *

"Crap, where's a portal when you need one." Mario vented. Things seemed to be moving slow for the brothers. But out of literally nowhere, it looked to them like the street was swallowing them up and taking them through a wormhole.

"I think you spoke to soon Mario!" Luigi screamed as they shot warp speed through the wormhole, after what felt like forever in the wormhole the truck and the Mario bros. along with them were finally in the mushroom kingdom. The aftershock of flying though an unexpected portal left them with feeling of a mall concussion. They when they left the truck they seemed to be heading for princess peach's castle. Princess peach had invited them to a thanksgiving feast. She didn't however mention that they had to bring any food for the feast but it was Luigi's idea to do so.

"Hey Mario, you remember the time we tried to make a cake, and then made a big mess in the kitchen?" Luigi asked. Mario soon thought about what things were like when they were kids and their parents were still alive. He remembered all of the thanksgivings that he spent with his family. They weren't able to celebrate much of their previous thanksgiving because of having to save princess. But this time it would be different. This time they wouldn't have to worry about Bowser or anything evil.

As soon as they headed into the castle, they saw that everyone they knew was there. Not just they're friends daisy, toad and Yoshi, but also they're enemies and rivals. At first, things weren't going so well as the enemies all gave a cold stare to the brothers. It appeared that they were going to be in for a few fights on this thanksgiving day. But because this holiday was supposed to be about peace and friendship, they tried to maintain their tempers around their enemies.

"Mario, Luigi! You made it!" Peach cried. And then she had a butler show them their seats. Conviniently enough, they were sitting right next to their worst enemy, Bowser.

"Isn't this great?" Mario whispered to his younger brother.

"Mario, let's try to get along with them." Luigi snapped.

"Look, I'm not here to start any trouble, yet. but as soon as this dinner is over, I'll fry you both." Bowser vowed. the plumber was ready to charge at his arch nemesis only to be stopped by Luigi. As much as he despised bowser, he wanted to keep things cool for Peach's sake.

Peach was in the kitchen getting ready to bring all of the sides to the table as well as to check on the turkey that she had been cooking since early that morning. She knew that many turkey's especially with her oven would take almost nine hours to cook. According to her clock, it was almost time to take it out, and all of the sides were done, too. She could hear some of her guests arguing as she was tending to thier dinner.

'I just hope that everyone can put their animosity aside. At least for today.' She thought.

* * *

Back in the dining area, everyone was anxiously waiting for their turkey. It took every ounce of energy they had to keep their tempers in tact and not attack each other.

"I think I'll see if peach needs some help." Daisy announced. She got up and headed for the kitchen when some of the koopa troopas shouted this message to her.

"While you're at it bring that turkey here!" They shouted. Daisy ignored the koopa troopas and headed in the room to help her friend. When she headed into the kitchen she saw that peach was finished putting all of the sides on a large platter.

"Daisy, how is everyone?" Peach asked. Though she had a good idea what was going on outside.

"Well, everyone's hungry but no one has killed each other yet." Daisy replied. But as she was ready to leave, she saw a disaster happening right behind the mushroom princess. Smoke was oozing out of the oven door behind her. The same oven that housed the turkey that everyone was supposed to eat. It appeared their thanksgiving was about to go up in smoke.

"Umm...Peach..." Daisy whispered poining behind the blond woman. she turned around and saw smoke coming out of the oven. She rushed to the oven and opened only for a wave of fire to shoot out.

* * *

Outside in the dining hall, everyone was getting impatient and wanted their dinner and they wanted it as soon as possible.

"WE WANT TURKEY! WE WANT TURKEY!" All of the koopa troopas, shy guys and goombas shouted as well as the toads and Wario and Waluigi. at that point calming them down wasn't much of an option. Suddenly, there was a strange smell of smoke in the air.

"Does anyone smell smoke?" Luigi interrupted the riot.

"Hey, I smell it, too." Wario said. Then he looked in the kitchen and saw smoke coming out it. Then he remembered that the princesses were in the kitchen. He whispered to the green clad plumber and then Luigi whispered that message to everyone else.

The guests all raced to the kitchen with a fire estinguisher, water from the koopas and a fire hose in tow. They immediately started shooting water and the fire estinguishers at the burning oven across for them. After some spraying, the fire died down, as soon as the fire was estinquished, they noticed that peach was nowhere in sight.

"Peach, Peach where are you?" Mario called. He wandered the castle for the princess. He finally found the blond woman in at the entrance, sobbing on the floor while thinking about the horrible thanksgiving that she hosted.

"Peach, are you alright?" Mario asked worried about his princess. he moved closer to the sobbing princess and held her in an embrace. "It's alright, peach, I'm here."

"Oh, Mario!" Peach cried tightening her grip on the plumber. "I just wanted to host a thanksgiving dinner. I wanted to make everyone happy. But then everything went wrong."

"That doesn't matter. we still have a turkey, right? So, lets eat." Mario said holding his hand out to peach. Peach took his hand and they headed back to the dining area where they saw everyone had already carved and was eating the scorched turkey. Even more surprising was that their friends and enemies seemed to be getting along just fine. Mario and Peach shrugged their shoulders and enjoyed what was left of their thanksgiving. Although they didn't have the feast they were looking for, they were thankful that they were with their friends.

The end.

Well there was my Super mario thanksgiving oneshot. tell me what you guys thought of it and I'll see you soon.


End file.
